Big Time Future
by TashiBabi
Summary: At the end of btrs career the ability to go into the future is real and they get to see their futures. Tiny bit of Lomille. Quite a bit of Kenlos and quite a lot of jucy.


**Summary: At the end of btrs career the ability to go into the future is real and they get to see their futures. **

**BTW it is mostly jucy because they r my fave couple :)**

* * *

Big time rush has just finished it's last tour and the lads are settling down. They are all going their seperate ways but today they are all together along with the rest of the Palmwoods to be part of the most important event in history. They are all part of the first time travel experiment. The residents of the Palmwoods, their future selves and the organiser are in a meeting room in the Palmwoods.

"Are you excited" Asks Carlos to his friends.

"Excited and nervous. What if I get hit by a car and lose all my good looks?" James replies. His cockiness will never go away.

"When does this thing start. I don't like it here. It's weird to know that our future selves are on the other side of the room. I could of turned goth or become homeless." Kendall says.

On their row of seats there is Kendall, James, Carlos, Logan, Camille, Jo and Lucy. A few rows away is Mama Knight and Katie.

Suddenly the lights go out as if they are in a cinema and a projector is turned on to show a video on one of the blank walls.

The video starts and on it is a woman talking. "Today, you have the privilege of being the first people ever to have an insight into the future. Now, before we start I have an important thing to say. What you see today might not happen to you. You might make different decisions in your life that your future selves didn't. Now, without further a do, Myself in real life, will you come up to the stage."

The lights turn on again and the woman in the video is now walking to the front of the room. When she gets there she turns a tv on even though nothing is on it. She then says "Okay I'm going to be honest. Because this is the first time ever doing this I'm not sure how to start this. So I'm going to start with the first thing on this piece of paper." She looks down at her notes in her hand. She then nods to somebody at the back of the room and a picture of Logan comes up on the tv screen.

"Here is Logan Mitchell, the head doctor at LA Hospital. He earns $65,000 but ladies, don't go of flirting with him in the hope of getting some of his fortune. He is married to Camille Roberts, the method actress queen." A picture of Logan and Camille comes up. It is obvious that it was taken in the future because they look abit older. "They have had 2 children aged 1 and 3 called Lewis and Grace." The Lady says some more stuff but by this point Logan and Camille aren't listening. They are too busy looking at each other with smiles starting and ending at their ears. "We're going to be a family Logan." Camille says to Logan while they start to hug each other. "I know, and I can't wait for that day to come." He replies. Jo turns to Lucy and mouths "awwwww" and Lucy nods in agreement.

* * *

It's been about 15 minutes since we saw Logan's and Camille's future and only some other random people have been talked about. The BTR gang are starting to lose interest until Kendall's name is mentioned and his image is put on the screen.

"Kendall Knight. After being the leader of the hit boy band Big Time Rush he is now the captain of the Los Angeles Kings Ice Hockey team. He is rich, very successful and provides for him and his boyfriend Carlos Garcia." A picture of Carlos and Kendall comes up on the screen. Everybody in the room now had their mouths open in shock. Everyone knows Carlos and Kendall are straight. Kendall is even going out with Jo. "Even though Carlos doesn't have a job he might become a stuntman for the TV and movie industry." This isn't a shock to anyone because everyone knows Carlos loves to do crazy stuff, but everyone is still in shock that Carlos and Kendall become a couple.

Carlos then stands up so everyone sees him and says "Okay guys that is not true. I like pussy not cock."

"Init" Kendall replies. Suddenly on the other side of the room future Kendall and Carlos stand up.

"OH MY GOD. It's...it's...us." Carlos screams.

"Yes it is. And even though you two aren't saying it you two are ecstatic that you go out in the future." Future Kendall says.

"You might be forgetting something. I have a girlfriend and Carlos has a thing for the Jennifers. We are NOT gay." Kendall demands.

"Really? Just let the truth out." Future Carlos replies. Kendall then stands up and Carlos and Kendall stare at eachother. Carlos turns to his future self as if he is looking for an answer. His future self just smiles and nods back. Suddenly Carlos runs up to Kendall hugs him. Kendall puts his hands underneath Carlos' knees and lifts him up. They simply smile and stare at eachother.

"What about me?" Jo asks.

"Go fuck off to Jett. I have my little Latino now." Carlos blushes to Kendall's nickname for him and wraps his legs around Kendall's middle.

"How long have you liked me?" Kendall asks.

"Since Minnesota. The reason I kept hitting on the Jennifer's is so I wouldn't be found out. Seems rediculous now though. What about you?"

"I've only been liking you for about 7 months. I was just looking at you one day and I started thinking about all the things I like about you. It's just progressed from there."

"Why are you crying?" Katie asks Mama Knight.

"Because my baby boy just found the love of his life. Look at him. He looks so happy." She replies pointing to the happy couple. Kendall goes to sit back in his seat.

"What about me? James sits inbetween us." Carlos asks.

"Sit on my lap." Kendall replies while patting his lap. Carlos then sits on his lap with Kendall resting his head on Carlos' shoulder and wrapped his arms around Carlos' waist.

* * *

"I'm a bit concerned. It has been like an hour and I haven't been mentioned. What If I died. That is the only reason they wouldn't state my achievements such as being a model or singer." James says.

"Yeah well I haven't been mentioned either so I wouldn't be worrying about being dead." Lucy replies. As if on cue James' picture comes up.

"I warn you now ladies and gentleman this is a long one. James Diamond. A model, a singer and an actor. And not forgetting to mention he is drop dead georgous. His sea of talents has added to the Diamond Empire which was originally started by his mother, Brooke Diamond by her line of beauty cosmetics. The empire is now also being added by James' girlfriend Lucy Stone." James now has a massive grin on his face. Not only does he become rich he also has Lucy Stone as a girlfriend.

"What the hell? I don't like him. This can't be true. At the start it did say it might not happen here. That must be whats happened." Lucy protests.

"Say what you want but I know it is true." Future Lucy says standing up. Future James then stands up too and they hold hands. They then lean in and kiss.

"No no no this can't be happening." Lucy says

"Stop denying it Luce. Just say that you have always loved me and we can start our lives together." James cockily replies.

"Don't push it Diamond."

"Lucy, can we have a word outside." Future Lucy requests and motions for her to go outside.

"Now lets move onto the Jennifer's." The leader woman said as both Lucy's left the room. They went out into the hallway.

"Lucy you haven't even given him a chance." Future Lucy says.

"I don't need to give him a chance. I know we will never be together. How did you and future James even get together anyway?" Lucy asks.

"Do you remember that dream you had while the boys where on their All over the world tour about James?"

"Yes I do remember and by the way that wasn't a dream it was a nightmare. And how did that make you and James get together? It made me want to puke!"

"Well unlike you I took that dream and did something about it."

_**Flashback** Lucy is narrating. _

_After the dream I really started to think of me and James together. But there was nothing I could do because the boys were on tour. So this leads me to the day when they finally come back from tour. The boys all come in and the residents of the palmwoods cheer on their arrival. Later on that day I waited for the lift in the lobby and when the doors open James is on the other side. _

_"Lucy. Do you know what I was thinking about all tour long besides does that have nuts in it? You."_

_"Say no more. Close your eyes." He then closes his eyes and pouts. This is my chance. I lean in and my lips slowly touch his. James immediately pulls back in shock with his eyes wide open but when he realises that I'm being serious and I really do want to kiss him we lean back in again and kiss passionately. He then grabs my thighs and picks me up. I wrap my legs around his middle and he moves us into the lift. We finally get to 2J and we go into his room. By this time we are making out like animals. When we finish I lay by his side resting my head on his chest. _

_"I have so many questions right now but all that matters is that you are with me and no one else." James says calmly. _

_**End of flashback**_

"Now you see I didn't do that. I just ran away and bumped into Kendall." Lucy says.

"Urgh. Even his name disgusts me. When me and James got together Kendall had the cheek to say that he is better with me and that I should break up with James and go out with him. When I told James he went ballistic and beat up Kendall. From that day on he has always been very protective of me, but I don't mind." Future Lucy explains.

"Does he really care for you?" Lucy questions.

"Of course he does. I'm his whole world. If I died he would probably kill himself because since we have been going out his life has been about me." Future Lucy answers truthfully.

"And I know this is a really weird question but have you and James had sex? 'Cos we only believe in having sex with people who we like and care about."

"James and I have had sex more times that I can count. He's a right horn dog; not that I'm complaining."

"Okay I didn't need to know that much. Just wanted to know if you were serious with him."

"Yeah I am. Looking back I can't believe I denied him so many times. And Luce, I'm not saying you need to fall in love in James this instant. Just think about it." Lucy then nods and that both head back into the room. Future Lucy takes her seat next Future James and Lucy sits in what was Carlos's seat next to James. She puts her hand over his which is on his knee. He looks at her with confusion but she just smiles back.

* * *

The experience is over and everyone is pleased with what they saw, well nearly everyone. The BTR gang our now all on their way to 2J.

"Did you see Jo's face when Carlos ran up to Kendall?" Logan asks.

"Yeah. She looked so pissed. But I don't care." Kendall replies while bringing Carlos closer to him.

"Well, I'm just happy that everyone gets careers and is happy. That is the most important thing to a mother. But it saddens me that the little boys I knew grow up. I know that I'm not all of your mothers but I really do care about you and..." Mama knight chokes up trying to say the last part of her sentence. The boys and Katie surround her into a group hug to reassure her. They know they will always be her little chidren. Camille and Lucy look at eachother because everybody else in the room is hugging. Being the only ones left out they join in, in the hug too.

* * *

**Should I do a sequel to this story about what happens next in their lifes?****.**

**Thankz :)**


End file.
